


Être et avoir

by malurette



Category: Free Soul - Yamaji Ebine
Genre: Artists, Canon Lesbian Character, Drabble, F/F, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Ce que Keito souhaite pour elle-même, et pour une partenaire ?





	Être et avoir

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Être ou avoir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Free Soul  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Keito/Angie  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/vague angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yamaji Ebine, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "Secrets of the Soul" for 31_days  > (July 19, '14)  
>  **Prompt :** International Day of Femslash  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Angie est forte, belle, et par-dessus tout, libre. Elle est également fière de ce qu'elle est, et elle est un idéal : de ce Keito voudrait être elle-même, et de la petite amie qu'elle voudrait avoir.   
Keito a rêvé Angie comme un être indépendant, pour justifier de ne jamais pouvoir l'avoir. Elle voudrait ne pas être cette petite jeune fille japonaise, stigmatisée par une différence que sa mère n'accepte pas et prisonnière des attentes de cette même mère. Elle a tenté de s'en libérer et de s'afficher fièrement, et n'a récolté qu'un nouveau rejet. Elle projette ses peurs, ses déceptions et les rejets affrontés sur elle, mais Angie les surmonte.   
Et des fois elle voudrait être une Américaine avec toutes les libertés dont elle peut rêver. Si son nom était Kate et qu'elle vivant de l'autre côté de la mer, pourrait-elle rencontre une vraie Angie un jour ?


End file.
